Medphyll (New Earth)
its conciousness was exiled to alien planets, eventually being directed to J586 by Adam Strange. Unfortunately, his consciousness arrived in a densely populated area and it unintentionally assimilated a throng of sentient beings into itself. The mass hysteria of collective minds caused the confused monstrous creature to rampage. Medphyll arrived to mixed expectations from his own people, many doubting his abilities due to his age and the waning influence of the Guardians. Despite of the lack of faith his own race harboured towards him, he wisely surveyed the situation before creating a dazzling rhythmic light show in the sky that entranced the horrific creature at nineteen cycles per second. With its mind occupied, Medphyll simultaneously formed delicate tentacle rays that carefully extracted all the individual entities from the single mass while maintaining the strobe light display; a feat he would never have attempted in his youth. Once everyone was saved, he confined the Swamp Thing's spirit in a glass construct before communicating with it. Medphyll allowed the Swamp Thing's being to inhabit the body of his deceased mentor, Jothra, while he taught him to manipulate his bio-electrical frequency to harmonise with The Green of Earth once more. The Swamp Thing thanked Medphyll for his help and understanding, abruptly launching his conciousness back to Earth. Medphyll did not have time to thank the Swamp Thing in return for helping him come to terms with his grief over the death of his beloved master. A villainous Medphyll also met Jack Knight in a hostile encounter, in which he was killed. | Powers = * : Medphyll is a sentient plant life form. His body contains no important organs except the "Mind Stalks" on his head which appear like hair. He gains nourishment through photosynthesis and life from the Mind Stalks. ** : The use of these mind stalks is what allows him a telepathic connection to plants. This ability enables Medphyll to transfer his mind into any local plant life. | Abilities = * : Medphyll displayed immensely strong will even under pressure. Even when his own people had lost faith in him and the Corps, his experience and focus allowed him manifest multiple complex constructs to dismantle the rampaging Swamp Thing without any loss of life. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Due to his plantlike nature and the tropical climate of his home world, Medphyll was extremely vulnerable to cold weather. Fortunately, his Green Lantern Ring and Darkstar Exo-Mantle protected him from extreme variances in temperature. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery * Darkstar Exo-Mantle | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Oath = "In forest dark or glade beferned no blade of grass shall go unturned, let those that have daylight spurned tread not where this green lamp has burned." | Notes = * Medphyll has also been spelled as "Medphyl." | Trivia = * Medphyll's mentor was named Jothra. * Medphyll's body is comprised of vegetative material and as such, can gain nourishment through photosynthesis rather than through the consumption of food stuffs. Other members of his race eat animals and lesser vegetative life. Some like Jothra choose only to eat animals. * Constructs are plant-like, continuing to grow as more are created. * During his time as a member of the Darkstars, Medphyll wore a specially designed battle suit, which provided him with the ability to fly, as well as operate in unfavorable environments. The Exo-Mantle was also equipped with maser technology, which allowed Medphyll to generate blasts of electromagnetic force. | Wikipedia = Medphyll | Links = * Medphyll at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Medphyll and Penelops }} Category:One Eye